Diana Goes Yay
by tishen
Summary: The world needs Diana's yay, and the only person who can extract it is the one and only Atsuko Kagari.


lol what is this  
as you may know diana had her yay back in episode 20  
and i just wanted to see diana screamed yay happily and it turned out to be like this lol

* * *

 **Diana Goes Yay**  
 _Little Witch Academia owned by TRIGGER_

.

It was a rare, lazy afternoon for both Diana and Akko. Curled up together on their bed, leaning to each other while enjoying their comforting presence. There was no talk between them; just a calm moment in the ray of the golden afternoon sun.

To be honest, there aren't much moments like this between the married couple. On workdays Diana has her especially hectic work and even if they somehow managed to get some time together during Diana's break, it wouldn't as calm as today. Humming to herself, Diana thought this afternoon was perfect, entirely perfect; reading one of her books (not work-related books, though), Akko's by her side (she's reading a comic book) and a cup of tea served by the nearest table.

At least, it _was_ a perfect afternoon until Akko put her comic down and broke the silence between them.

"Diana." She called her wife.

"Yeah?" Diana raised her gaze from her book. She glanced at Akko. "What is it, Akko?"

"I have one request. Can you do it for me?"

"I… guess." Diana said after a pause, considering the chances of this request being a mere another silly prank of Akko's. "As long as it's not something weird."

"Well…" Akko shrugged. She turned to her wife. Her crimson eyes met Diana's blue.

 _Wow,_ Diana thought. She shifted her sitting position as she felt Akko's gaze looked rather slightly uncomfortable and her face went really serious when she said that.

Diana took a sip from her cup. _Huh. That's rare. Probably this is actually not a prank at all._

"I want you to shout out 'yay' really loud, with a delighted face and a beaming smile as if you got two of me marrying you." Diana nearly choked when she heard those words. She coughed a little before she put her cup and look into Akko's eyes in disbelief.

 _Oh, God._ The blonde rolled her eyes. _Of course it would be something like this._

"You wish, Akko." Diana said. "To be honest with you, marrying one woman like you was an enough supply of recklessness and humor for a lifetime."

Akko giggled. "Yeah, I love you too, Diana. You're the sun of my life too."

"Oh, shut up." Diana turned her face away as she blushed a little and she focused on her book again. "and also, I won't do your request. This is one of your silly prank again, right? I won't do it. End of conversation."

Without even looking, Diana could feel and know that Akko's face crushed from a cheerful giggle into a gloomy disappointment in a distance, almost identical to a nearly crying little kid.

"Why?" She mumbled.

"Akko…" Diana shut her book and she took a deep breath before she faced her wife's tearful crimson eyes. "That is supposed to my line. Why are you asking me such a silly request anyway?"

"It's not silly!" Akko snarled at once. "I—I just—Oh, you know what, Diana, if you do my request first, I'll tell you why."

For the second time, Diana rolled her eyes. This conversation was nowhere near meaningful nor useful.

"Okay. I'll do it for you, just this once." Diana said, much to Akko's surprise—and even to herself. The blonde stands up, straightening her standing pose, aiming herself to shout as loud as she could, but all that came out of her mouth is a monotone, _"Yaaaaaay."_

Diana could feel heat slowly running up her spines and ended on both of her cheeks. She shifts in her standing position clumsily and scratched her head in embarrassment. She couldn't help but to look to Akko's feet.

"W-was that enough?" she muttered and she lifted her face, only to find now Akko's giving her a glare. A sour one, as if Akko had just knew about this side of Diana which unable to do a mere 'yay'.

"What?" She frowned to her wife. "I tried, okay? It was my best!"

"That is not how you 'yay', Diana!" Akko said. "Do it just like me; _yaaaaaaaaaaayyy!"_

Akko sprang on her feet, and she jumped on the bed with her hands in the air while shouting the 'yay'. She jumped with such power she even nearly hit the ceiling. She landed on the bed rather safely, and a wide grin was on her face when she said to Diana, "Doing it was fun, don't you think?"

Diana responded with a dull look. Huh.

"Come on, Diana, try it! With full of your might! With your whole believing heart!" Akko got up from the bed and she reaches both of Diana's hand, holding them tight. "Our believing heart is our magic, remember?"

"Now repeat after me," she said, still smiling, looking Diana in her eyes.

"Uh, Akko—"Diana stuttered and she felt the force to look away from Akko's glittering eyes or otherwise her whole face would be colored in pink. "I—I'm not sure if I'm ready—"

Akko wasn't even listening. "Repeat after me, Diana! Yay!"

"Y-yay..." Diana weakly parroted.

"Louder! Yay!"

 _"Yay!"_

"Good! That's the spirit, girl!" Akko grinned. _"Yaaaaayy!"_

"Geez, Akko! Cut it out!"

"I don't care! Do it as if I'll die if you didn't do it! More! _Yaaaaayy!"_

 _"Yaaaaaaaaaayyy!"_

"MORE!"

 _"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!"_

By the time Diana finished shouting out the last 'yay', Akko stopped the coaching act and smiled. It seems the blonde had got it right this time.

"Was that enough?" Arms on her hips, Diana frowned to her wife, her face was still bright red from the embarrassment.

"Thank you, Diana." Akko responded with a kiss on Diana's cheek, resulting with even more shades of red on the blonde.

"Now," Diana crossed her arms, demanding, "Can you explain why you asked me this silly request? Please?"

"I just want to see you smile, Diana, that's all! You know, being smile and happy, just like me!" Akko said. "Oh, and by the way—"

She shoved her smartphone to Diana's face, and the blonde wasn't expecting to see herself screaming with such a silly, forced happy face on the screen.

"—I'll took this. You looked cute by the way."

"Akko!"

"Akko, why—why did you—how—when d—" Diana, in her shock and absolute helplessness from her utter embarrassment, can't even form a complete sentence. Her mouth fell, gaping open while she tried to protest, but all that came out from her mouth were a mere squeak.

"I recorded it just now. All of it. Wouldn't it be nice if our friends see you smile wide and be happy? I'll send it right away!"

"AKKO! STOP! NO!" Diana tried to grab the phone, but Akko was far faster than her. Akko fled outside the room with a giggle.

"Too late!" Akko, still displaying a mischievous grin, ran for her dear life from the deadly grasp of her pissed wife. "It seems you're about to go viral, Diana! You'll be a star!"

"AKKO!"


End file.
